


Dear Diary....

by Tyronebbrell



Series: Tyrone Ebbrell diaries [1]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyronebbrell/pseuds/Tyronebbrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrone Ebbrell is a 7 year old boy believed by many to only be a persona that Mike Huttlestone from Sorted Food created as a fictional son for his coworker, Ben Ebbrell. Truth be told, Tyrone is real but has been kept secret by Ben. Recently Tyrone has started writing diary entries about his day to day life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary....

**Author's Note:**

> These fanfics will be presented via diary entries from the perspective of Tyrone Ebbrell, Ben Ebbrell's well known fictional son. Please note that this is written from the view point of a 7 year old so the language is limited.

Dec 30st 2015  
Dear Diary,  
So daddy finally let me help him out in the kitchen after years of asking. He likes to tell everyone that I don't exist but I feel 2016 will be different. Daddy says he only said those things because it's harder for someone to want to date you if you have a child. Does he want to find me a new mummy? I hope she's nice. I hope she can cook. I like brownies. Maybe she can make brownies with me.... if she has time for me. The chocolate one. Not blondies. They are NOT real brownies. Don't listen to daddy. He lies. Brownie are made with MILK CHOCOLATE. The way I like it. He likes to put sweets in them. They're my favourite. Daddy made one in a video once, the chocolate ones! I'm sure he made them to make me smile. I did smile. I smile a lot at his videos.

Sometimes uncle Mike lets me watch him edit daddy's work videos. He gives me this thing to put on my head that makes sounds in my ears. He called them.... headphones? I don't know how phones go into your ears. Uncle Mike is silly. But sometimes I laugh at the video and then Uncle Mike put this picture of daddy's head on that piece... the one you play on the board with all the squares. CHESS! and it says SUPERGEEK and had a funny jingle. I like to sing along and it makes daddy smile. _He's a super geek, super geek. He's super geeky_.

When uncle Mike is too busy to play with me I like to chase uncle Barry with a banana. He doesn't like bananas but I do. Sometimes I like to hide them all around. In his drawer, in his bag, one in the toilet bowl when he has to have a pee. He could never be angry at me. I'm a little angel. Well that's what aunt Lou calls me anyway. One time I made a quiche and they gave me a really big camera and let me press the button that takes the pictures. They had to help me carry it because it was too heavy for me. Uncle Barry says I'm already a professional photographer. Maybe daddy will let me have an instagram now, so I can show other people the food I make. 

Uncle Jamie keeps telling me "puns" and I don't know what that is, but he laughs at his own words so I think he must be funny. He makes fun of my daddy a lot but daddy won't cry. HES TOUGH! He even carried our Christmas tree with one hand while he took a picture. Uncle Jamie isn't bad though. He tells me loads of jokes like how uncle Barry can't get his words rights and makes weird noises. But Uncle Jamie likes to give me the food that didn't eat on video. It tastes so good. I love you daddy but I want more sweet stuff. You didn't even take me to Morocco. :( 

When he's not busy with tweets (I didn't know he was a bird), Uncle James lets me sit on his shoulders. I can even touch the ceiling you know. I AM A GIANT! Uncle James is a mountain. He is tooooooooo tall. Maybe I can be a mountain too one day and grow a cool beard. I bet it keeps uncle James warm in the winter. 

Daddy is calling me to make brownies with him. I am so happy. I even got to have an extra cup of hot chocolate. I hope he reads to me tonight like he does every night about Prince Tyrone and his trusty whisk. I GOT TO GO! BYE!

-Tyrone Ebbrell


End file.
